random_story_electionfandomcom-20200213-history
260 Imperial Senate Elections
The 260 Imperial Senate Elections were held 260 years after the death of Vejita in the 12th month of the first day. Half of The Imperial Senate was up for re-election. The seats up were the class of Senators from the 256 elections, in which the Doves made major gains and re-gained control of the Senate. Doves gained major ground in swing and Hawk leaning territory in the 256 elections, and as such many vulnerable freshman senators will now have to face the same voters that elected them in a much more politically hostile and volatile environment then they found 4 years ago. Many veteran senators, particularly on the Doves side, opted to retire rather than spending time and energy on competitive races, and freshman lawmakers in both parties struggled to balance themselves with representing the moderates and hardliners in their constituencies. Due to the lack of notable major legislative accomplishments and public opinion swinging back towards supporting the war, many political analysts have suggested that its increasingly likely, but not certain, that Hawks will win the 23 seats they need to re-gain control of the Senate. In 259.5, Senate Minority Leader Steve Parkinson resigned from the Senate to return to private life after facing increasing intra party criticism for a lack of cohesive strategy back to a majority, inability/refusal to block several Dove priorities and the need to put a fresh face to the voters at large. Parkinson's thinking was also partly based on his own shaky chances for re-election, as internal polling and fundraising numbers showed him trailing his likely Dovish opponent significantly, and Parkinson did not have the personal will to wage another costly and expensive race. His resignation allowed the seat to be filled by someone without his baggage and who represented the future of the Hawk Party, and though Parkinson's initial choice to succeed him fell in the primary, he did succeed in getting a fellow Hawk to replace him, much to the disappointment of Doves who had hoped to gain an additional leg up on the Hawks. Senate Minority Whip Peter Kretch was elevated as Minority Leader following Parkinson's exit. in 259.8, the Doves got their leg up, when Freshman Senator John Judge (H-Vos Hevana), switched parties and became a Dove, meaning the Hawks would have to gain 19 seats to regain control. However, in 259.12, the Hawks returned the balance of power the way it was after the 258 Elections, with Hawks pulling an upset and flipping the seat once held by John Strickland, meaning that Hawks would only need 22 seats to regain control. Hawks pulled another upset in early 260, winning the seat once held by Tom Marvin. Hawks now only need 21 seats to regain control. Following the back-to-back losses, it was reported that Doves have sought to push key senators to campaign more aggressively, worrying that seemingly safe doves we're not taking their challengers seriously. The following senators were: * Donovan Brad * Charles Goldfine * Bill Pennington * Tom DeBrian * Corey Williams * Mark Barrett * Greg Gilbertson * Matt Bond *All but Williams are freshman, Williams is seeking a third term In the same report, Dovish Senators Cynthia McMilligan-Ross (a member of Dove Senate Leadership), Anthony Bell and Jeff Cunningham we're credited with running more serious campaigns. Balance Of Power Before Elections 259.1-259.8 Doves: 422 Hawks: 378 259.8-259.12 Doves: 423* Hawks: 377 259.12-260.3 Doves: 422 Hawks: 378 260.3-Present Doves: 421 Hawks: 379 Hawks need to gain 21 seats to re-gain the majority *John Judge, elected as a Hawk in 258, switched parties in the 259-261 session Retiring Incumbents Doves 55 Doves Retired # Barry O'Baron, Retiring # Sean Jefferson, Retiring # Karrie Nelson, Ran For Governor # Laura Jackson, Retiring # John Birdsteyer, Retiring # Randy Sawyer, Retiring # Perry LePeon, Retiring # Richard Stewart, Retiring # Brett Seymour, Retiring # Sally Machez, Retiring # Jason Kendall, Retiring # Ned Durry, Retiring # Brook Ohman, Retiring # Stan Bachman, Retiring, Later Resigned # Martha Farman, Retiring # Bob Hasher, Retiring # Daniel Dollighton, Retired # Matthew Miller, Retired # John Racharri, Ran For Governor # Irene Rost-Levinham, Retired # Eliott Johnson, Ran For Governor, Lost Primary # Rico Laybourn, Ran For Governor, Lost Primary # Sam Peters, Ran For Governor # Luis Mitchell, Ran For Governor, Lost Primary # James Danford, Retired # Dana Brown, Ran For Governor # Tony Roylita, Ran For Governor, Lost Primary # Daniel Ritcher, Retired # Carl Doors, Retired, Later Resigned # Douglas Tosh, Retired # Luis Barrett, Ran For Governor # Bill Cook, Retired # Margaret Brownberg, Ran For Governor # Jack Flurry, Retired # Oswald Hash, Retired # John Chauffer, Retired, Later Resigned # Tom Marvin, Retired, Later Resigned # Joe Hargreaves, Retired # Lucas Spencer, Retired # Fred LeByonna, Retired # Tod Panama, Retired # Bill Gloucester, Retired # John Breeks, Retired # Bob Speight, Retired # Gary Hughes, Retired # Rob DeSanta, Ran For Governor # Eric Rice, Retired # Paul Maya, Retired, Later Resigned # Roger Freeman, Retired # Kirk Clevland, Ran For Governor # Tim Ranger, Retired # Rick Calhoun, Retired # Patrick Reynolds, Retired #Frank Zeil, Retired #Douglas Rogers, Retired Hawks 22* Haws Retired # Marry Lisa-Graham, Ran For Governor # Jonathan Hagaman, Retired # Mike Dundee, Retired # Joseph Buford, Retired # Bob O'Route, Ran For Governor # Timothy Walton, Ran For Governor # Densil Malone, Retired # John Poland, Ran For Governor # Josh Douglas, Retired To Seek Imperial Council Appointment # Natalie Tongs, Retired # Claire Hannah, Ran For Governor # Karen Syracuse, Ran For Governor # Steve Parkinson, Retired, Later Resigned # Glenn Garrod, Retired # Luther Garrett, Retired # Jake Connors, Retired, Later Resigned # Sam Lennard, Retired # Ben Bailey, Retired #Chris Leeds, Running For Senate In Another Territory #Elena Elmes, Retired #Kurtis Elliott, Running For Territorial Attorney General #Stan Peter Marino, Running For Territorial Attorney General *Chris Leeds (H-Greashington Land) is running for Senate in another Territory. While Leeds isn’t retiring from the Senate, his Greashington Land based Seat is left open, which counts towards the retirement number Special Elections 1. Michael Paulman resigned in 259 to become Director of The External Imperial Intelligence Agency, he had won re-election in 256 with 61% of the vote. Governor Sean Brown scheduled a special election for 259. Dove Hold. * (D) Roger Evans: 53% * (H) John Tucker: 46% 2. Rick Zelasko resigned in 259 to become Director of The Imperial Interior Agency, he had won re-election in 258 with 56% of the vote. Governor Sebastian Bullmore scheduled a special election for 259. Dove Hold * (D) Gerald Garwell: 50% * (H) Ron Quar: 44% 3. Mickey Milano resigned in 259 to become Chief of The Imperial Budget, he had won re-election in 258 with 57% of the vote. Governor Nancy Harlow scheduled a special election for 259. Dove Hold. * (D) Rex Norwhich: 51% * (H) Arnold Pearceson: 48% 4. Toby Powers resigned in 259 to become Director of Public Health, he had won re-election in 258 with 61% of the vote. Governor Ned Dagley scheduled a special election for 259. Dove Hold. * (D) Katie Hunter: 52% * (H) Jason Osborne: 48% 5. Xander Baccara resigned in 259 to become Attorney General, he was unopposed in 258. Governor Johnny Barclay scheduled a special election for 259. Hawk Hold. * (H) Joshua Gonzalez: 77% * (D) Wilson Morrison: 23% 6. John Chauffer resigned in 259 to return to public life, he had won re-election in 256 with 74% of the vote. Governor Greg Higgins scheduled a special election for 259. Dove Hold. * (D) James Crownly: 59% * (H) Katie Ash: 26% * (I) John Butcher: 15% 7. Steve Parkinson resigned in 259 to return to private life, he had won re-election in 256 with 50.2% of the vote. Governor Gordon Hubert scheduled a special election for 259. Hawk Hold. * (H) Josh Curman: 52% * (D) David Phillips: 48% 8. John Strickland resigned in 259 to become an Imperial Supreme Court Justice, he was unopposed in 256. Governor Rick Bennett scheduled a special election for 259 and appointed Leo Skelton. Skelton lost the primary. Hawk Gain * (H) Dan Johnson: 50% * (D) Rod Morris: 48.5% 9. Tom Marvin resigned in 259 due to a sex scandal, he was unopposed in 256. Governor Ted Walker scheduled a special election for 260. HAWK GAIN * (H) Chris Leeds: 50.1% * (D) Robin Saxon: 49.7% * (I) Dean Garry-Milford: 0.2% 10. Peter Tribe announced his resignation effective for 260 in 259 in order to return to the private sector, he was re-election in 256 with 67% of the vote. Governor Josh Kramer scheduled a special election for 260. * (D) Tim Benfield: 50.1% * (H) Dean O'Carr: 49.3% * (I) Attorney John Vass: 0.6% 11. Jake Connors resigned in 259 due to fallout from a sexual harassment scandal, he was re-elected in 256 with 79% of the vote. Governor Robby Simmons scheduled a special election for 260. The special election will coincide with the regular scheduled general election. 12. Alfred Franks resigned in 259 due to fallout from numerous sexual harassment scandals, he was re-elected in 256 with 53% of the vote. Governor Mitch Day scheduled a special election for 260 and appointed Tania Sampson. The special election will coincide with the regular scheduled general election. Sampson is running for a full term. * (H) Tania Sampson (Inc.): * (D) Karina Harding: 13. Tim Franklin resigned in 259 due to fallout from a sexual harassment scandal. He was re-elected in 256 with 69% of the vote. Governor Dan Doodle scheduled a special election for 260. Dove Hold. * (D) Darlene Lemon: 52.5% * (H) Hera Tripper: 47.5% 14. Stan Bachman resigned in 260 to become Assistant Ambassador To The Confederacy. He was re-elected in 256 with 50% of the vote. Governor Scott Bailey scheduled a special election for 260 and appointed Jim Coulter. The special election will coincide with the regular scheduled general election. Coulter is running for a full term. 15. Tad Carpenter resigned in 260 due to poor health. He was re-elected in 256 with 60% of the vote. Governor Peter Byrne scheduled a special election for 260 and appointed Carroll Hooper-Sykes. The special election will coincide with the regular scheduled general election. Hooper-Sykes is running for a full term. 16. Leah Stockholm died in 260 after suffering a concussion from a fall. She was re-elected in 256 with 50.2% of the vote. Governor Alexander Crawford scheduled a special election for 260, which will coincide with the regularly scheduled general election. 17. Bob Fahrenheit resigned in 260 due to a fallout from a sexual harassment scandal. He was re-elected in 258 with 62% of the vote. Governor George Anchor scheduled a special election for 260. * (D) Matthew Clements: 60% * (H) Edward Holcomb: 40% 18. Carl Doors resigned in 260 after wishing to spend more time with family. He had already announced his intention to retire. He was re-elected in 256 with 60% of the vote. Governor Tim Wayne scheduled a special election which will coincide with the regular scheduled general election. 19. Paul Maya resigned in 260 after fallout from a sexual harassment scandal. He had been re-elected in 256 with 60% of the vote. Governor Theodore Wilson scheduled a special election which will coincide with the regular scheduled general election. 20. Tod Glayson announced his impending resignation in 260 after announcing his struggle with alcoholism. He had won the seat in 258 with 58% of the vote. Governor Ryan Nathaniel scheduled a special election which will coincide with the regular scheduled general election. * (D) Doug Reinhardt: * (H) Lindsey Cochran: Defeated Incumbents Doves In Primaries 3 Doves Lost their primaries # Bill Pennington lost to Mike Hill # Max Santiago lost to Kayla Alexandra # Jim Coulter lost to Kevin Kowalski In General Election x Doves lost Re-Election Hawks In Primaries 1 Hawks Lost their primary # John Crowder lost to Annabel Oliver-Collins In General Election x Hawks lost Re-Election Competitive Election Results Doves Incumbents: 45 Open Races: 23 Total: 68 Incumbents Hussma (D) Don Rosenbloom (Inc.): (H) Businessman Harvey Roland: Orvine (D) Megan Wilson (Inc.): (H) Attorney General Kelly Peterson: Laparmona (D) Devin Hubert Jr. (Inc.): (H) Former Royal Staffer, Allen Campbell-Nader: Cupaka (D) Paul Romberg (Inc.): (H) Businessman Scott Castor: Lafrinchma (D) Anthony Bell (Inc.): (H) Veteran Allison McGardner: Burlloca (D) Tyson McAdams (Inc.): (H) Former Diplomat Arnie Kramer: Stassel Island (D) Don Dansen (Inc.): (H) Former Attorney Mark Ryan: Newmada (D) David Harris (Inc.): (H) Congresswoman Josephine Roswell: Michaeland (D) Levi Hogg (Inc.): (H) Former Foundation For Equal Rights For All President Bill Jacobs: Matterland (D) Bruce Westman (Inc.): (H) Territorial Senator George Davis: Arggleton (D) Janet DeCarlo (Inc.): (H) Congressman Lloyd Martin: Reeberland (D) Tom DeBrian (Inc.): (H) Former Secretary of The Territory Susan McCarr: Bisonland (D) Cassidy Clifford (Inc.): (H) Mayor Nick McMoore: Itland (D) Bob Randolph (Inc.) (H) Businessman Jeb Pryce: Wintoicon (D) Steve Weeks (Inc.): (H) Territorial Education Secretary Timmy Everett: Wesecanna (D) Charles Goldfine (Inc.): (H) Mayor Jerry Marshall: Hochia (D) Mike Berry (Inc.): (H) Businessman Keith Wilkinson: North Savolina (D) Vinny Kohls (Inc.): (H) Congressman Roger Griffith: North Cindanna (D) Tod Townsend (Inc.): TBD Calderalo (D) Cody Gibson (Inc.): TBD (D) Chuck Becker (Inc.): (H) Former Territorial Treasurer Jim Garrett: h (D) Victor Fosters (Inc.): (H) Businessman Collin Bosworth: h (D) Stanley Kirkbright (Inc.): (H) Businesswoman Kristen Hughes: h (D) Pete Rogers (Inc.): TBD (D) Leonard McSmith (Inc.): (H) Territorial House Speaker Duke Thompson: g (D) Scott Perkins (Inc.) (H) Businessman and Veteran Greg Sullivan : h (D) Kevin Rothschild (Inc.): (H) Senator From Greashington Land, Chris Leeds: w (D) Cynthia McMilligan-Ross (Inc.): (H) Former Territorial Senate Majority Leader Lauren Bermuda: v (D) Donovan Brad (Inc.): (H) Former Imperial Intelligence Officer Alyssa Steadman: t (D) Paris Sanderson (Inc.): (H) Former Attorney General and Sports Player Connor Allen: t (D) Jeff Cunningham (Inc.): (H) Attorney Lindsey Fredericksen: i (D) Kate Roberts (Inc.): (H) Businessman Frank Hatch: a (D) Kathy Edna Isley (Inc.): (H) Mayor William Madison: s (D) Hector McMatthew (Inc.): (H) Congressman Jeff Scott: i (D) Matt Bond (Inc.): (H) Attorney General Benjamin Kilgore: a (D) Frank Hilton (Inc.): (H) Congressman Conner Taylor: t (D) Tom Craig (Inc.): (H) Congressman Bibi O’Rook: k (D) Mike McCormick (Inc.): TBD t (D) Grant Adams (Inc.): (H) Former Sheriff Lynne Villanueva: a (D) David Dancer (Inc.): (H) College President and 256 Nominee For Territorial Education Secretary, Daniel Granger: M (D) Mark Barrett (Inc.): (H) Former Imperial Deputy Director of Defense Emily Stovall: w (D) Greg Gilbertson (Inc.): (H) Businessman Dennis Kelly: d (D) Corey Williams (Inc.) (H) Former Lt. Governor John Lewis: m (D) Carroll Hooper-Sykes (Inc.) (H) Former Imperial Director of Agriculture and Former Congressman Mason Eckert: Open Seats U (D) Former Secretary of The Territory Hannah Clairon: 50% (H) Businessman Dennis Truman: 48% To Replace Retiring Senator Barry O'Baron K (D) Veteran Sam Warren: (H) Former Territorial House Minority Leader and 256 Nominee For Governor, Peter Drevis: To Replace Retiring Senator Laura Jackson F (D) Congressman Rick DeSierra: (H) Mayor Adam German: To Replace Retiring Senator Randy Sawyer M (D) Businessman Scott Morris (H) Attorney General Jennifer Miller: To Replace Retiring Senator Perry LePeon M (D) Attorney General Brad Schultz: (H) Former Territotrial Senate Minority Leader Greta White: To Replace Retiring Senator Richard Stewart N (D) Attorney General Alex LaSalt: (H) County Executive Stephen Schofield: To Replace Retiring Senator Brett Seymour N (D) Congressman Shaun Patton: (H) Congresswoman Mellisa Lewis-Griffith: To Replace Retiring Senator Sally Machez O (D) Attorney General and Former Governor Mark DeWiley: (H) Former Administrator Of The Imperial Consumer Protection Agency and Former Attorney General Ryan Carter: To Replace Retiring Senator Jason Kendall G (D)Secretary of The Territory Bruce Kurtz: (H) Former Territorial House Minority Leader Stephanie Adams: To Replace Retiring Senator Ned Durry O (D) Businessman Keith Smith: (H) Former Attorney General and 252 Candidate For This Seat, Dick Erickson: To Replace Retiring Senator Martha Farman F (D) Former TV Anchor Michelle Saldana: (H) Former Imperial Health Bureau Director Denise Salgado: To Replace Retiring Senator Irene Rost-Levinham N (D) Congresswoman Yulia Hudson: (H) Attorney General Xabrina Tampson-Scott: To Replace Retiring Senator Sam Peters W (D) Former Territorial Senator, 248 and 252 Governor Nominee, 254 Congressional Nominee, Dean Ross: (H) Dr. Kate Sheldon: To Replace Retiring Senator Daniel Ritcher P (D) County Executive Marcus Newman: (H) Attorney General Sarah Wilkinson: To Replace Retiring Senator Carl Doors m (D) Businesswoman Lindsey Evanstein: (H) Former Territorial Treasurer Hannah Sparks: To Replace Retiring Senator Douglas Tosh a (D) Congresswoman Madelyn McShelby: (H) Congresswoman Kelly Snyder: To Replace Retiring Senator Jack Flurry n (D) Former City Councilor Steve Garrett: (H) Territorial Senator John VanDawson: To Replace Retiring Senator Fred LeByonna N (D) Congressman Jim Weston: (H) Veteran Marry Sherman: To Replace Retiring Senator Roger Freeman W (D) Territorial House Majority Whip Cathy Meade: (H) Territorial Senator Rick Oneida: To Replace Retiring Senator Eliott Johnson C (D) Former Congresswoman Yasmine Keith: (H) Businessman Gayle Castellanos: To Replace Retiring Senator Eric Rice T (D) Congresswoman Monica Birchenough: (H) Former Governor Percy Buchanan: To Replace Retiring Senator Bill Cook T (D) Businessman Bob Lloyd: (H) Former Mayor Ken Daniels: To Replace Retiring Senator Bob Hasher P (D) Attorney George McCostello (H) Businesswoman and Veteran Christine Hendricks: To Replace Retiring Senator Rick Calhoun w (D) Territorial Board of Education Member Bill Salem: (H) Activist Roger Bailey: To Replace Retiring Senator Patrick Reynolds n (D) Pastor, 254 Governor Candidate, 256 Senate Candidate, Mike Hill (H) Businessman and War Veteran David McCrouch: Senator Bill Pennington was primaried k (D) Secretary of The Territory Kevin Kowalski : (H) Territorial Senator Lilly Kilmer: Senator Jim Coulter was primaried Hawks Incumbents: 29 Open Races: 8 Total: 37 Incumbents m (H) Joe Timber (Inc.): (D) Territorial Auditor Mike Rosenberg: p (H) Ben Crane (Inc.): (D) Congressman Luis Baldwin: o (H) Steve Barron (Inc.): (D) Congressman Jack Runyon: m (H) Cathy McClaire (Inc.): (D) Attorney General James Humphrey: w (H) Jerry Monticello (Inc.): (D) Attorney General Peter Moore: n (H) Hannah Hillkamper (Inc.): (D) Congressman Kris Creeder: i (H) John Dudley (Inc.): (D) Former Territorial Representative Mark Brown f (H) Bob Neely (Inc.): (D) Governor Ryan Smith: w (H) Trudy Birch (Inc.): (D) Territorial Senate Majority Whip Linda Vogel: m (H) Dana Stephanie (Inc.): (D) Businessman Jim Johnson: p (H) Mike Catwire (Inc.): (D) Businessman James Clayton: w (H) Rob Keller (Inc.): (D) Retired Army Colonel Scott Thurman: p (H) Tod Wasp (Inc.): (D) Territorial Senator Sheldon Walker: r (H) Gloria Rhoadman (Inc.): (D) Mayor and 256 Nominee Alfred Fang: o (H) Kathleen Baker (Inc.): (D) Congressman Keith Burton: I (H) Davy Loback (Inc.): (D) Businessman and 256 Nominee Charlie Porter: a (H) Josh Curman (Inc.): (D) Businessman Frank Sessions: m (H) August Kent (Inc.): (D) Territorial Senator Evan Brady: m (H) Tania Sampson (Inc.): (D) Territorial Senator Karinia Harding: a (I/H) Berry Walters (Inc.): (D) Territorial Senator Mark Dulany: (H) Former Governor Mitch Bryan: v (H) Mike Watson (Inc.): TBD (H) Jessica Schauffler (Inc.): TBD w (H) Judy Fisherman (Inc.): (D) Congressman Gary Warden: d (H) Donald McGooding (Inc.): (D) County Executive Greg Jenkins: V (H) Tom Kelly (Inc.): (D) City Council President Collin Stevenson: M (H) Elisa Weber (Inc.): (D) Territorial Representative Grant Doyle: N (H) Andy Carson (Inc.): (D) County Executive Mike Mayfeild: A (H) Dan Johnson (Inc.) TBD Open Seats C (H) Congressman Jacob Pappas: (D) Territorial Treasurer William Standford: To Replace Retiring Senator Jim Higginson M (H) Congressman Todd Woods: (D) County Executive and 256 Nominee Jim Jackson: To Replace Retiring Senator Mike Dundee M (H) Veteran and Former Imperial Army Bureau Official, Don Fischer: (D) Businessman, 252 and 256 Nominee Josh Hendrickson: To Replace Retiring Senator Timothy Walton C (H) Businessman, 252 Candidate For This Seat and 248 Nominee for Governor, Nick Lattimore: (D) Businessman Brian Silverman: To Replace Retiring Senator Densil Malone A (H) Mayor Gordon Sweeney: (D) Veteran Sean Ferris: To Replace Retiring Senator Karen Syracuse M (H) Businessman Daniel Talbot: (D) Former Imperial Defense Official and 258 Nominee For Governor Alice Hargan: To Replace Retiring Senator Josh Douglas Greashington Land (H) Businesswoman and Former Chief of Staff to Governor James Simon, Brianna Barnes (D) Territorial Senator Gus Richardson: To Replace Chris Leeds, Who is running in another territory C (H) Former Teacher Janice Hughes: (D) Former Mayor Marty Stevens: To Replace Retiring Senator Elena Elmes